<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One day by theimaginist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214965">One day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginist/pseuds/theimaginist'>theimaginist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginist/pseuds/theimaginist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets following Kira and Shinn's battle in Gundam Seed Destiny episode 35.   Shameless angst detailing Kira's recovery and Cagalli's insecurities seeing her loved ones on the front lines.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cagalli Yula Athha/Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne/Kira Yamato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cagalli could feel her chest constricting and nausea stirring in the pit of her stomach. Everywhere she looked, she couldn’t see anything but deep blue darkness. Debris gently sank around her machine but even that couldn’t disrupt the bone-chilling eeriness and silence of the ocean.</p><p><em>Kira where are you?</em> Her fingers shook as she navigated the Strike Rouge in desperation. She refused to acknowledge the growing pit of dread - her brother had to be alive. She would know if he wasn’t, she would feel it in her bones. In this moment, the only reality she accepted was that he was injured, sinking and alone somewhere in these dark and cold waters. She didn’t want to imagine the condition he was in, the crippled state the Freedom had been reduced to. All she knew was that he was here, he had to be here... somewhere, anywhere.</p><p>Shrill beeping jerked her attention to the source and for a moment she could hear the loud thud of her heart beating.</p><p>Murrue’s somber face appeared on her display screen and Cagalli felt the same wave of fear and nausea rise in her chest. “Cagalli-san, we need to leave this area soon...”</p><p>Cagalli gripped her controls so tighter, “I just need more time. We can’t give up on Kira yet.”</p><p>The captain's eyes softened and Cagalli could see the remorse and regret in her eyes. “The ZAFT forces are bound to return soon. If we don’t leave now, Kira’s efforts will have been in vain. We need to get you back to Orb, Cagalli-san. Any more delay will also put the remaining crew in danger and we cannot withstand another attack in our current condition.”</p><p>Cagalli could feel tears of frustration well up. She knew that... she knew that every extra minute looking for Kira meant another minute less to escape from the barrage of ZAFT forces to come. She didn’t want to put anymore lives on the line for her... she had to think of her people. But... Kira, Kira please where are you?</p><p>“Five more minutes, Captain Ramius.” Amber eyes hardened as she stared back at soft brown ones.</p><p>It was that exact same resolve that made Cagalli the lioness of Orb. And Murrue couldn’t be more grateful of that inner strength when Cagalli returned minutes later with a battered cockpit cradled in the arms of the Strike Rouge.</p><p>.......</p><p>“Move back!”</p><p>Chaos reigned around the hangar as the crew scrambled to open up the unrecognizable cockpit - the crew that could be spared given the dire state of the Archangel. The ship immediately powered its engines once the Strike Rouge and its precious cargo returned safely but even now, Kisaka could feel the weight of anxiousness in the air.</p><p>They made it by a sliver of a hair and it was evident. The damage was extensive and despite the fact that they were moving away from the battle scene, Kisaka wasn’t sure if they’d make it to Orb. One of their engines was down and the main hull of the ship had taken significant damage that prevented the ship from stabilizing fully. It was going to be a long and arduous journey, not considering the threat of ZAFT looming over them. He could only hope that the ZAFT forces would conclude that the legged ship had fallen and conclude their pursuit.</p><p>But he pushed those worries to the back for now as he focused on his priority ahead. Cagalli stood by his side, her body shaking with tremors and her body radiating worry.</p><p>“We need to hurry, we don’t know what state Kira is in. We need to hurry...” Cagalli said. Kisaka didn’t respond to her comment. She probably didn’t even realize she had spoken aloud.</p><p>With Murdoch leading the crew that could be spared, they desperately worked away at the distorted metal. After what felt like ages to Cagalli, the front panel of the cockpit finally gave way to the crew’s efforts and fell forward with a loud bang. Water seeped around the cockpit turning the entire area into a slippery mess with debris strewn by. Kisaka and Cagalli sprang forward.</p><p>“Kira!” Cagalli cried. The inside of the cockpit was extensively damaged. Parts of the interior were charred and numerous metal compartments were strewn about haphazardly. Surrounding screens were shattered and some even sparked.</p><p>Kisaka shot forward to pull Cagalli back. “I’ll get him out,” he said, always putting Cagalli’s safety first. In this case, partly to protect her against the dangerous conditions of the cockpit, but also to make sure she wasn’t the first to see whatever state her brother might be in.</p><p>There the young general lay motionless, strapped to his seat. His head listed downwards, unconscious, but Kisaka could see the crack in his helmet most likely caused by the impact of the explosion. Blood trickled steadily from his temple down his face. The left side of Kira’s suit was also darkened. Kisaka couldn’t tell if it was char or blood. But what concerned him the most was the clear shards of metal embedded in the pilot’s upper chest and right shoulder. Kisaka didn’t know how much blood Kira had lost but he knew they needed to hurry.</p><p>He quickly unfastened the straps and caught Kira’s body as he fell forward. He could already feel the steady warmth of blood seep into his clothes from where he grabbed Kira. Together with Murdoch, they hurriedly pulled Kira out from the cockpit with as much care they could manage. Gently they placed him in a dry area and Cagalli immediately fell by his side.</p><p>With shaking hands, she removed Kira’s helmet and placed two fingers against his pulse point.</p><p>Faint but Cagalli could feel the fluttering pulse! “Where’s the medic?!” She shouted with a tinge of hysteria, her eyes refusing to leave the sight of her brother.</p><p>Kira’s once healthy tanned complexion had taken a ghastly colour and she could barely see the rise and fall of his chest. Kisaka gently unzipped the front of the pilot’s blue suit and Cagalli couldn’t stifle the gasp that rose from her chest.</p><p>So much blood... she couldn’t decipher where the source was. Cagalli didn’t know where to put her hands to stem the flow but to her relief, medics arrived on scene and made their way next to her brother’s side. Numbly, she barely recognized as someone, most likely Kisaka, pulled her aside to let the medics do their job. As they placed Kira over the stretcher, Cagalli noticed fine movement in Kira’s brow.</p><p>With a low groan, the injured pilot was either jostled awake by the movement, the pain of his injuries, or both. His brows furrowed and amethyst orbs flickered open blearly.</p><p>“Cagalli...!” He gasped softly and jerked beneath the medics that held him down. Disarrayed by his surroundings, Kira thrashed on the stretcher and Cagalli immediately ran to his side grasping his hand. The medics began to make their hurried way to the infirmary, listing off all the injuries they noted.</p><p>Kira cried out in pain and then ground his teeth together. He took fast, shallow breaths as his body was wracked with tremors.</p><p>“He’s becoming hypothermic, make sure they have blankets ready, in addition to 2L of O-negative blood!” The medics picked up their pace and Cagalli struggled to keep up.</p><p>“It’ll be okay, Kira! Everything’s going to be okay.” She reassured him as they thundered down the halls.</p><p>The pilot’s darting gaze flew around, unable to focus on anything. “Archangel...” he mumbled. Cagalli wasn’t sure if he even registered where they were. She could see the pain etched into his features as he struggled to catch his breath.</p><p>She gripped his hand tighter, “We escaped, Kira. Everyone is okay. The Archangel is okay.” Cagalli reassured him but didn’t know if he heard her.</p><p>Suddenly, Kira lurched to the side to let out a hacking cough. The medics slowed their pace as they helped the wounded pilot. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth; internal bleeding. A broken rib must’ve pierced something. Kira’s eyes began to flutter shut as exhaustion and pain took over, pulling him back under.</p><p>“The patient is going to enter shock soon - we need to hurry.” It wasn’t long before they arrived at the infirmary and Cagalli was forced to stand by as the doctors took over.</p><p>Her hand slipped out of Kira’s and she watched as they disappeared into the infirmary. As the door closed behind them, all that remained was the empty silence after a storm. She collapsed against the wall behind her and slid to the ground, her knees giving under the weight of today’s events. Her fingers were coated with her brother's blood but she couldn’t find the strength to stand up and clean up after herself.</p><p>It was so quiet all of sudden. Her body trembled and she stared ahead with a dazed look. She caught sight of droplets of red against the pristine floor. How many more times would she have to stand witness to her loved ones putting their lives on the lines. How many more days of this endless violence and loss, this vicious cycle that just took and took, ripping away all hope. She could barely stifle the sob as she finally gave into the stress of the traumatic events. She almost lost her brother today. Her last remaining family... she almost lost Kira.</p><p>Dress shoes entered her line of vision and she gazed up to see Kisaka staring at her with empathy. Gently and wordlessly, he pulled Cagalli up by the arm and helped her up to her feet.</p><p>“Let’s get you washed up. We will wait to hear from the doctors but it’ll be a while...”</p><p>——-</p><p>Pain was not unfamiliar to Kira. The first war taught him of the scarring sensation of burns, the sharp sting of injuries, and the haze of confusion that usually followed. He witnessed and lived the moments after violent battles. Having woken up in infirmaries more than once, he could still hear the painful whimpers of pilots who weren’t as lucky as him to escape with all four limbs. War was ruthless; a violent torrential storm that left only destruction in its path.</p><p>When consciousness slowly etched its back into his mind, Kira registered distressed voices. Darkness weighed on his mind but he refused to give in just yet. What had happened? Where was he? Did they escape?</p><p>He couldn’t focus on anything, all he knew was the piercing discomfort that laced his chest and right shoulder, along with the difficulty each breath took. He recognized the sharp tang of blood - his blood - and felt the grating of shrapnel against him.</p><p>Kira tried to gather his surroundings but his mind was muddled with confusion. The last sense of recognition he recalled was dread; a deep rooted fear and panic that he had failed Cagalli and everyone aboard the Archangel. He didn’t know what had happened since, but based on the searing pain he assumed he’d survived somehow. A warm hand slipped into his and gripped his reassuringly. Cagalli...</p><p>He clenched his eyes tightly and tried to breathe steadily. Suddenly, his breath caught and he felt his chest constrict, cutting off all oxygen. He vaguely recognized the sound of blaring alarms and distressed voices over the own thrum of pain echoing ruthlessly around him. He twisted to the side with as much strength he could muster and coughed. His chest burned and his eyes teared up as each hacking cough felt like a stab in his chest.</p><p>After what felt like eternity, he felt the pressure in his chest abating and he could take an easier breath. His limbs felt like lead and his eyes closed in exhaustion. Gentle arms helped him lie down before once again they began to whiz forward. The hand that gripped his palm soon left but before he could react, an oxygen mask was placed on him. Darkness danced at the edge of his vision and this time, he welcomed the merciful escape.</p><p>——</p><p>Cagalli sat by her brother's bedside. A machine beeped steadily reminding her that Kira was alive. There were thick bandages around his chest and upper arm. His pallor was still sickly and his skin clammy. A fever had spiked yesterday evening as his body fought off infection. But he would be okay... The doctor expected a full recovery despite the length of the surgery and developing fever.</p><p>A blood transfusion, a dislocated shoulder, numerous wounds from shrapnel, a broken rib and several cracked ones - but most concerning was a particularly large piece of shrapnel that had embedded itself too close to Kira’s heart for Cagalli’s comfort. To distract herself from the perilous thread that bound her brother to this earth, she went to grab another wet towel.</p><p>The door buzzed open while she stood at the sink. She turned her gaze over to see Miriallia walk in.</p><p>”How is he doing?”</p><p>Cagalli sighed, gently placing the cool towel back on her brother's forehead. She smoothed his unruly strands while she looked back up at Miriallia. ”The doctor said he’ll be okay. The recovery will take time though, and knowing Kira he probably will get restless after he wakes. But all things considered, it could've been much worse...”</p><p>A comforting hand was placed on Cagalli’s shoulder, ”Kira is too stubborn to let you continue on this war alone.”</p><p>Cagalli scoffed, ”He doesn't know when to stop and carries the burden to fight and protect because he has the ability to do so.” She collapsed into the chair next to his bed and anxiously raked a hand through her blonde tresses.</p><p><em>Like brother like sister</em>, thought Miriallia. Even though Kira and Cagalli had only been in each other’s lives for a few years, they really had uncanny similarities.</p><p>Cagalli fiddled with Kira’s blanket to make sure it covered him comfortably before continuing. “I just wish we could put this violence behind us. I'm tired of always feeling like my loved ones are a breath away from being shot down.”</p><p>Miriallia couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting to Tolle. Her first love, Tolle was caring, kind and selfless. He didn't wish violence and death onto anyone, but upon being thrown into war - he bravely took on the responsibility to bear arms in order to protect his friends. It was a short service however, as his life was claimed by none other than Athrun, Kira’s best friend. The war had a funny way of throwing together the worst reunions, Miriallia thought bitterly.</p><p>She wondered how Athrun felt now. She had found out that he re-enlisted to ZAFT. Although Cagalli and Kira had never said so themselves, she knew how much his decision had hurt them. As much as they respected Athrun, and she had spoken to him herself to learn about his own conflicts and reasoning, here they were again. Thrown back into another war and torn apart on opposite sides of the battlefield. For a moment she considered reaching out to him, to let him know that Kira was alive. She knew how much their friendship meant to one another. But she quickly banished that thought as he was too deeply entrenched into ZAFT now and any contact could put their entire ship at risk. If anything, she’d broach the potential with Cagalli once things settled down and Kira recovered.</p><p>“Let me look over him. You haven’t properly rested since you brought him back. Go wash up and get a bite to eat.” Mirallia urged the blonde. “I’ll be here with Kira,” she reassured.</p><p>Cagalli opened her mouth to protest but Miriallia cut her off - “You need to update Lacus too. The last she heard of Kira was from Murrue-san when he entered surgery. I can’t imagine how worried she must be.”</p><p>With a sigh of defeat, Cagalli nodded and began making her way out. Lacus deserved better communication from them and she should hear it from Cagalli. If not for Lacus, Cagalli owed Kira that much. The last thing he would ever want was to worry her needlessly. “Okay, please get me if anything changes. Otherwise I’ll be back in a few hours.”</p><p>Miriallia nodded, “I’ll be here.” To prove her point, she diligently sat down next to Kira.</p><p>A brief but tired and grateful smile appeared on Cagalli’s face, “Thank you, Miriallia.”</p><p>————-</p><p>Over the next few days, the journey to Orb was extremely long and arduous. The crew worked non-stop to keep the ship functioning. But two days after the battle, they could finally see Orb’s territorial waters and everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. They made it. Things would be okay... at least for the immediate future.</p><p>Despite the lighter mood of the ship’s crew, Cagalli still felt restless as Kira had yet to awaken. The doctor informed her that this was expected given the extent of his injuries. He was making good progress as the fever had broken and his wounds were already showing quick signs of mending - courtesy of his coordinator genetics. The princess kept a steady vigil next to her brother’s bedside, to the point where the nurses helped set up a makeshift bed for her.</p><p>The door buzzed and in walked Kisaka. “Cagalli, we’ll be arriving in the next few hours,” announced Kisaka.</p><p>Cagalli refused to look up. She knew she’d have to resume her responsibilities once they reached Orb’s shores. The entire nation was in an equal state of disarray and panic over the growing tension of another war. Having barely recovered from the bloody battles two years ago, Cagalli knew her people were not ready to face another repeat. She felt her own helplessness and insecurities grow as she felt like they were once again caught between a rock and a hard place. And on top of all that, she felt so frustrated as she witnessed her loved ones throwing themselves into battle once again to try and protect and end pointless violence. She knew there would be criticisms, and rightfully so, as she felt like she could never uphold the mantle that her father had left behind. But the last thing she wanted was to leave her brother’s side.</p><p>Kisaka sighed wearily but couldn’t help but feel empathetic. The world was unfair to expect so much out of Cagalli. However, Kisaka was a pragmatic person and he knew that reflecting on the injustices of the world would never end. It was unfair for Kira to be forced to pilot the Strike two years ago. It was unfair for Murrue to re-take up arms after having already lost two partners to the war. It was unfair for Lord Uzumi to place such a burden on Cagalli. It was unfair for Cagalli to have lost her father at such a young age.</p><p>“Come, Cagalli. We must prepare for the arrival. The council has already called for a meeting the moment we arrive.”</p><p>Cagalli didn’t look up, “Just a few more minutes, please Kisaka.” Before Kisaka could respond and gently remind Cagalli of her responsibilities, both their attentions were drawn to the injured pilot.</p><p>Kira’s eyes fluttered open weakly and the first thing he registered was the plain white ceiling before blond tresses entered his sight. Cagalli leaned in, “Kira?” After the gruelling week they had, Cagalli could barely hide the worry in her voice.</p><p>The brunette was exhausted, despite having just woken upon. His limbs felt lethargic but he managed to shift a bit to test his mobility. He grunted as the small movement brought a sharp pain across his chest. Cagalli squeezed Kira’s hand reassuringly, “Kira, you’re on the Archangel. Everyone is safe. We’ll be arriving in Orb shortly.”</p><p>His mind felt so groggy but Kira registered the words. “Cagalli…” he spoke for the first time in several days. His throat tightened and felt extremely parched. Before he could speak again, a gentle but firm hand reached under his neck and placed the brim of a cup next to his mouth. Gratefully, the brunette finished the glass of water before he felt himself being lowered back onto the mattress. Just that small movement took so much energy out of him and caused his wounds to ache relentlessly. Kira could already feel darkness dancing at the edge of his consciousness but he fought to re-open his eyes and understand more about what was going on.</p><p>Cagalli sat at the edge of her seat, looking worse for wear. Behind her, stood Kisaka always so poised and steady next to his sister. He cleared his throat, “How long was I out?”</p><p>“It’s been two days since your surgery,” Cagalli answered. “It was a close call, Kira.”</p><p>Kira could hear the trepidation in his sister’s voice. He gently squeezed her hand back, this time offering what strength he could to provide reassurance and support. With as much resolution as he could muster despite his waning strength, he smiled gently and put on a strong face for his sister, “I’m okay, Cagalli.”</p><p>After all the stress built up over the two days, Cagalli barely registered the wave of emotion that flooded over her. Relief, weariness, joy... but also, a signature mark of her fiery personality, frustration. “Okay?!” She cried out in exasperation. “How can you be okay? I… we barely got to you in time, Kira… And the medics said you needed two transfusions - do you know how close you cut it?”</p><p>Kira could only hold onto his sister’s hand; a solid anchor against her own nightmares that nearly became a reality. “I’m sorry…” he sighed, this time his own weariness escaping. “I’m here, Cagalli. I…” Kira hesitated as his heart broke seeing tears pool up in Cagalli’s amber eyes. “I don’t want to make false promises of what will happen in the future… but I’m here now. Things are okay now…”</p><p>Cagalli’s chest heaved and broken tears slid down her cheeks. Kisaka placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, warm and steady. Kira’s hand in her own was firm and strong as well.</p><p>“Cagalli, let’s let Kira rest. We will come visit him later tonight.” Kisaka implored kindly. Kisaka also noted the pilot’s strain as he struggled to stay awake. “Rest, Kira. I have your sister.”</p><p>Kira nodded in gratitude but blinked sluggishly, worn out by the short conversation. Before he succumbed to the blissful darkness once again, he gently tugged Cagalli’s hand to grab her attention. “Cheer up, little sister… I’ll be back on my feet soon.”  </p><p>The world they lived in was violent and cruel. Some days felt hopeless, the battles endless with little sign of abating. But today they would be okay. One step at a time, they’d get back up on their feet and stand firm on their beliefs to help put an end to any more endless violence. Everyone in the war knew all it took was one day, one day for everything to change and upend all their realities. Until then, they’d get back up and fight for a brighter future.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>